


Wrestlemania Womens Celebration

by TheBestThereEverWillBe



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Groping, Oral Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 02:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21779878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBestThereEverWillBe/pseuds/TheBestThereEverWillBe
Summary: In 2016, a tradition was started for the participants of the Women's championship match at Wrestlemania.
Kudos: 10





	Wrestlemania Womens Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> Set right after the main event of Wrestlemania 35 in a communal shower

She stood under the shower head; her eyes closed as she felt the warm water running over her bruised flesh. Her tight braids had now been taken out and her intense eye make-up had been stripped away. Ronda Rousey was done. She was tired and felt that she had given all that she could in the main event and even then, that wasn’t good enough. Millions of questions ran through her head, Was that a worthy Wrestlemania main event? Should she have done more? Could she have done more? Will she get another shot at the tittle? Will she stay with WWE? So lost in her own mind that Ronda was startled as the sound of another shower head turning on behind her. The now former women’s champ whipped around to see an impressively toned and sexy figure topped with long blonde hair standing naked amidst the powerful jets of water, Charlotte Flair. Ronda turned back to face the tiled wall, exhaling deeply. It had been a while since she had found herself in a room alone with Flair, seeing as the company had given strict instructions to the women in the main event that unless they were at TV or an event that specifically required them to interact, the three women of the Wrestlemania 35 main event were not to be in the same room as each other. But now that was over, the match was done and there were no more rules of separation. Ronda turned back to look at Charlotte again, noticing the battle scars she carried on her muscular body. Ronda had always thought Charlotte was attractive, how could she not? However, at this moment there was a different feeling of admiration. It wasn’t just a simple case of appreciation for a beautiful athlete’s physique, this was something deeper. Not even just attraction, this was lust.   
The baddest woman on the planet longingly gazed at the tall blonde, her eyes darting from Charlottes perfectly toned ass to her unbelievable breasts. Ronda grew restless. All she wanted was to strut right over behind Charlotte and press her own body against the one that was considered genetically superior. She bit down on her bottom lip as her hand began to trace around her left areola, as soon as she was alone, she was going to finger herself to the thought of that perfect woman wrapped around her. Out of nowhere Charlotte turned her head, eyes darting directly to Ronda. The Rowdy one immediately snapped her head forward to the tiled wall in front of her. “Shit!” She thought. Had she been caught? How much had Charlotte seen? Could she just pretend she had been washing herself and looked over randomly? Why did Charlotte look over? The sound of the shower behind her turning off told Ronda all she needed to know. Charlotte was leaving. Ronda felt her insides deflate. Great! She had already made enough enemies in the business by calling wrestling fake in an attempt to be an edgy heel but now she’d been caught perving on a co-worker in the shower. Now Charlotte will leave and tell everyone that she’s a pervert! Ronda was beside herself when she felt two smooth muscular arms wrap around her midriff.   
“What the…?” Ronda began only to be interrupted by a familiar voice whispering,   
“Shh, it’s ok.”  
Ronda felt a pair of lips connect below her ear and then begin to travel down her neck. Charlotte pressed her body tightly against Ronda’s back, letting her hands travel up to Ronda’s beautiful breasts taking them both in her hands.   
“Now, where were you again?” Charlotte asked, “Like this?” She began to circle her finger around Ronda’s nipples, as Ronda had been doing. Ronda trembled at her touch, nodding and closing her eyes. The blonde laughed quietly and continued to orbit her finger around the former champs left nipple while her right hand began to wander down her abdomen. The gentle caress of Charlotte’s fingers was all Ronda needed in that moment. Charlotte began to kiss along Ronda’s neck and collar bone as her right hand had found it’s target. With her middle finger, Charlotte gently circled Ronda’s clit whilst still playing with her left nipple and kissing and sucking at her pulse point. Ronda was in heaven. Charlotte began to quicken her pace, her right hand now stroking the former Raw women’s champ up and down along her slit, causing her to moan. The sounds of Ronda’s pleasure bounced off of the tiles and echoed around the bathroom for any passer-by to hear, and yet she didn’t care who heard, all that mattered in that moment was her and the beautiful blonde behind her. Charlotte spun Ronda around to face her and immediately locked lips, both women letting their tongues dance together in harmony. Ronda’s hands found Charlottes tits almost as if they were magnetically drawn to each other. Charlotte smiled at the attention Ronda was showing her chest. The Queen pulled her new lover close into a tight embrace, taking the brunettes perfect ass in both hands. Ronda began to kiss down Charlotte’s neck and buried her face in Charlottes breasts, licking and sucking as much as she could.   
“Mmm, as fun as this is,” Charlotte laughed, stroking the back of Ronda’s head causing her to look up into the beautiful blondes’ blue eyes, “I wasn’t finished down here.” With that Charlotte turned up her aggression ever so slightly kissing down Ronda’s chest and abs moving towards her pelvis.  
“But I wan…” Ronda began before Charlotte’s kisses reached their target at which point, she had no thought except she could die a happy woman in this moment. Charlotte’s tongue swirled circles around Ronda’s clit, her hands still firmly groping the brunette’s ass, almost trying to pull her even further into her mouth. Ronda arched her back and through back her head, suddenly being reminded that the shower was still running and remembering that she didn’t care. The baddest woman on the planet moaned loudly, gently twisting her nipples. “Fuck yeah!” she exclaimed feeling Charlotte insert a finger inside her, now kissing around her thighs and pelvis.  
“Feel good?” Charlotte asked with a seductive smile,  
“Oh god yes!” Ronda moaned grinding her hips along the blonde’s fingers. “Please don’t stop!”  
“Whatever you say, sexy” Charlotte laughed, inserting a second finger inside the former Ultimate Fighter. Ronda closed her eyes, tangling her fingers in Charlottes hair her moans growing louder and louder as The Queen quickened her fingers pace. Charlotte began to suck on Ronda’s clit while her fingers worked their magic. Ronda was in a state of ecstasy, her moans echoing throughout the communal shower. She looked down at the woman between her legs who looked up at her with a look of invitation to let go.  
“Oh…Fuck, Charlotte I’m… You’re gonna make me… OH FUCK!” Ronda’s body began to tremble as she could take no more. She came with a loud scream gripping Charlotte’s hair tightly while the blonde did not withdraw herself from between her lover’s legs. Ronda found herself leaning back against the tiled wall, unable to stand up on her own. She opened her eyes to see Charlotte rise from her kneeled position and held out her hand. Ronda took it and allowed herself to fall into the Queens embrace, resting her head on Charlottes boobs as she gathered her thoughts.  
“You doing ok?” Charlotte asked reaching one of her long arms to turn off the shower.  
“Never better.” Ronda responded smiling into Charlotte’s chest and playfully slapping her ass.  
“Good,” Charlotte laughed, “Cause we got somewhere to be.” Ronda looked up at Charlotte confused.  
“What do mean?” she asked.  
“Let’s just dry off and get dressed.” Charlotte replied quickly beginning to lead the brunette back into the dressing room, “I’ll explain everything when we get there.”  
The two former champions were quick to towel off and get dressed, Ronda into a pair of dark leggings and a Wrestlemania hoodie, and Charlotte into a black tank top and a pair of white jeans. Ronda followed Charlotte out of the dressing room down to the parking garage where there was a black stretch limo waiting for them, the driver opened the door for them with Charlotte sliding in first and Ronda right behind her. Charlotte immediately reached for a bottle of Champaign pouring a glass for Ronda and then one for herself. They clinked their glasses together and drank, before Charlotte pecked Ronda softly on the lips. Ronda didn’t know where they were going but as long as she was with Charlotte she didn’t care.

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned for Part 2


End file.
